


Performance

by clown_bait



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_bait/pseuds/clown_bait
Summary: Pennywise finds out his S/O Leech can juggle and has her do a little demonstration for him. (Set in Monster Roommate AU)





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles I've done for this AU that dont exactly fit in the main story but I wanted to write anyway. I like this relationship and feel the need to explore it more. Basically Penny finds out Leech learned how to juggle/flair in bartending school and is VERY into it. Poor Chucky tho he puts up with a lot from them. Also look up some flairing videos folks shits nuts!

Leech came home falling face first onto the couch her tips stuffed in the back pocket of her shorts and her wig was a mess. It had been a long but profitable night. She just got the bar job at Sawyers after weeks of trying to convince Chop top and Drayton to let her work the bar. She was ecstatic to finally being able to do what she went to school for. Pennywise even showed up briefly on her first night to congratulate her but was kicked out once again when he drank and entire bottle of grenadine and growled at a customer when he gave Leech an overly generous tip.

 

He did LOVE watching her pour though, she was very skillful at spinning cups and bottles and the clown even helped her practice juggling when she went to audition a second time. Leech both loved and regretted that she shared that skill with him since now he would often randomly throw bottles at her just to get her to preform for him, a few times said bottles were on fire. despite his bratty behavior it was fun to practice with him when she was in the mood though, juggling was something they had in common and it was certainly a huge turn on for him. when he first found out she could flair he wouldn't stop begging her to preform with him often pushing her to the her limit of how many items she could handle at once. 

 

“Penny is that a knife? wait no what are you doi- are you lighting it on fire?!! Penny I already have two bottles of tequila in the air PENNY STOP OH GOD” she caught the sharp flaming object frantically flipping it a few times before tossing it into the dish water. Pennywise released a fit of maniacal laughter. 

 

“God dammit!! Are you two juggling again?! Can you at least go to your fucking room this time I’d like to have dinner sometime tonight!” Chucky yelled from the staircase. Leech put her hands over her face remembering the first time Penny caught her practicing.

 

 

_———flashback——-_

 

The clown entered the kitchen of the old house seeing his favorite plaything in front of an old binder messing with some glassware. Penny leaned casually against the doorway deciding to see how long he could watch her before she noticed. She sighed shaking out her arms and straightening her wig hitting the play button on her speakers. He watched her reach for a bottle of liquor and flip it into the air behind her back while catching it in a tumbler. The clown almost fell backwards. _How the hell did he not know she could do this?_ She moved to the music preforming more of her routine flipping bottles and cups around with practiced ease. Pennywise’s jaw dropped slightly in excitement. She flipped the bottle into the air again catching it on her elbow then adding a second one to the mix beginning to juggle them. She was laughing and singing along to the music casually flipping things around in the air and pouring liquids into a tumbler. 

 

The clowns mouth was agape drool spilling out he had no idea she could preform like this. Is this what love is? Because he was sure feeling something right now. Penny made his move snatching a bottle out of the air before Leech could catch it. “You wanna tell me why you never told me about this?”

 

“SHIT” Leech jumped back dropping the other bottle which Penny also caught. He began juggling them himself mimicking some of her moves. It was his way of showing off to her smiling like the devil before tossing them back. “I um didn't think it was important? I haven't done this in a long time” she looked down.

 

“You’re fucking a clown and you don't tell him you can juggle? You wound me pet! ”

 

“Um its called flaring. I learned how to do it in school, I was just getting nostalgic.”

 

“Well I’m willing to forgive you for a repeat performance”

 

“You….thought I was good?”

 

Pennywise pulled up a chair and sat in it. “I want to see more.” the vampires face darkened into a blush. Penny crossed his long legs and folded his arms behind his head. “…well?”

 

“Order a drink first.” she placed her hands on the arm rests of his chair. 

 

“Something that requires a lot of spinning.” he grinned buck teeth on full display 

 

Leech reached out and traced a sinful finger along his chin bringing her lips just out of reach of his before smirking and pushing off the chair. She flicked the play button letting the song begin. As lyrics started and the vampire picked up two bottles spinning them like guns before setting them on the table next to her. 

 

“I warn you I'm a bit rusty.”

 

“Don't care I want to see my little puppet spin!”

 

Leech grabbed a tumbler and began throwing a bottle into the air catching it with the cup. She did a few tricks bouncing them off her elbows before rolling the glass off her arm and holding it in front of the clown, her foot placed right between his legs on the seat of the chair. She grabbed some grenadine and poured the red liquid generously down into the cup so the stream ran right between his yellow eyes. Penny flicked his tongue out and captured some of the syrupy sweet cherry juice and gave her a shit eating grin. “That’s unsanitary.” she scolded him in a mocking tone.

 

She did a few more spins and added some more ingredients before grabbing three bottles and juggling them in the air for him, adding some fancy behind the back tricks and balancing a shot glass on her head. Penny half smiled and applauded her with heavy bedroom eyes devouring the sight in front of him. Leech poured herself a shot before she popped on the lid to her shaker and began to shake her hips seductively along with the drink. She heard a rip and noticed Penny had torn through his gloves and was now leaving scratch marks in the chair his drool dripping off his chin. 

 

“Enjoying the show?” she smirked waving her butt at him. 

 

“Careful puppet, you keep moving like that and I’ll make you spill that drink”

 

She grabbed a glass throwing it behind her, bumping it off her elbow one final time before pouring the colorful drink. 

 

“Oh almost forgot the garnish!” the vampire grabbed a cherry and held the stem in her sharp teeth. She grabbed the sides of the chair back leaning in close to Pennywise her knees on either side of his lap “Here take _it_ ” she sneered at him 

 

“That’s unsanitary.” he mocked her.

 

“By the look you were giving me, I'm assuming it was about to get dirty here anyway.” she put the cherry stem back in her mouth.

 

“You're not wrong pet~” Penny caught the sweet fruit with his long forked tongue before sliding his mouth all the way to meet hers. Leech pulled back “wait…did you…swallow that whole?” Pennywise gave her a cheesy grin. He suddenly got an idea and held up a single claw and shut his mouth as if fishing for something.When he found what he was looking for he held his finger back up once more before opening his fang filled jaws impossibly wide, the now tied cherry stem gripped in his prehensile tongue. 

 

Leech snorted and fell onto him laughing at the clowns little act. He took it even further rolling his tongue back into his mouth like a party noise maker his trademark giggle echoing through horrifying jaws. Pennywise put himself back together and began to snake his claw up her back “I enjoyed your little show puppet.” he said tugging at the fabric between her shoulder blades, his other claw digging into her backside

 

“You know Pen, its custom to tip your bartender”

 

“Want Pennywise to return the favor hmm?” he cupped her face and licked her leaving a hot line of drool on her cheek.

 

“Aren't you going to taste your drink first?” 

 

“Oh but you’re so much tastier~”

He picked her up and pushed her on the dinner table yanking her pants off knowing full well there'd be hell to pay if he ripped her uniform. “Dinner and a show! Lucky me!” he giggled leaning down to suck on her neck. “Pen-AH what are you MM doing” Leech whined and moaned when he nipped her. “showing you some of _my_ tricks puppet” he snarled darkly against her skin. She felt him snake his hands up her shirt and squeeze her breasts hard. She groaned as his claw threatened to break the skin. “PENNY~ what if someone comes home and sees!!” she hissed. He didn't respond instead he grabbed her pussy roughly pushing a finger into the slit and dragging it up Leech let out a surprised moan. “FUCK PENNY” she gasped. 

 

“Take off the shirt before I tear it off of you.” he spat all patience he had before was gone, wanting to do nothing but touch every part of her. The young vampire obeyed removing her work uniform. The clown quickly grabbed her breast with one hand and put his mouth on the other biting and sucking at her with need. She whined when he bit and twisted her nipples, Pennywise was letting out a cacophony of giggles playing with her trying to see how many sounds he could get her to make. As he teased her pussy he could smell the fear she had of being discovered, making him want her to sing louder for him just to bring that potent cocktail out that he craved so much. As her fear rose he got rougher drawing blood where his mouth and claws had been. “Pen!…w-what if…s-someone sees” she panted. 

 

“One more word and you're not getting your tip.” he growled grabbing her throat to stop her from talking. He spread her legs open and began leaving a trail of kisses and bites down her stomach stopping at her soaking wet cunt. The clown nuzzled her inner thigh before biting hard causing Leech to scream out, moaning and whimpering each time he licked the wound. “So tasty” he laughed still holding her open. “You love it when I sink my teeth in, don't you little one? Such a dirty girl enjoying being tasted like this. Bet you want me to taste you more!” he spread her open with his fingers so her pussy was on full display for him the clown giving her a look of pure hunger and desire. “Should I Leech? Should I taste you here? I can smell how delicious you are. You want this so bad don't you?” Leech met his eyes she was practically begging him with just her facial expressions. “You can tell me now, tell Pennywise how bad you want his mouth on your dirty little cunt.” he pushed a finger inside her and fucked her at an agonizingly slow pace enjoying seeing her squirm. 

 

“Please Penny! I-I want you so bad!” she moaned. Pennywise smiled adding a second finger and a faster pace. “Louder!!!” he hissed fucking her harder and curling his long fingers inside her. “Please Pen!!! Please please!” he ripped his fingers from her when he felt her walls twitch. She gasped and twisted in desperate need. “LOUDER SLUT!! SAY MY FUCKING NAME!!” he bellowed over her slamming her legs open even harder. “PLEASE PENNYWISE PLEASE JUST FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE” She screamed. He began to laugh pleased with the volume level. The clown opened his horrible fang filled mouth, his tongue rolled out and he licked her pussy pushing the wet muscle against her clit. She shivered and moaned in response he was so warm against her cold skin “mmmmmmhahahaha you taste so good puppet!” he laughed sucking and licking her. “I want more” she felt him push the long forked tongue inside of her and it swelled as he growled against her most sensitive areas. Leech felt the vibrations throughout her entire body and she was very vocal about it for him much to Pennywise’s delight. “Oh my god Pen! Your tongue feels amazing!!” she gasped running her hands through his hair. He moaned into her cunt in response as he tongue fucked her. She brought out her own claws and the nosferatu massaged the clowns head as his slimy muscle reached deeper inside of her. He purred loudly in response giving his vampire even more of those sinful vibrations. Pennywise placed a finger on her clit and began making lazy circles wanting to draw more sounds out from her mouth. She cried out his name in pure bliss praising him over and over as she approached her first orgasm. When she came around his long obscene tongue she was a crazed mess and Pennywise let out a primal moan against her as he felt her contract around him. He removed his tongue and fiercely licked her pussy juices mixing it with blood still oozing from her thigh savoring the concoction like a potent aphrodisiac. Penny moved forward on her body to kiss her sliding his tongue into her mouth so she could taste the mix of her own blood, cum and his drool all together. When he pulled away a long thick strand of pink saliva connected their mouths. “I-I think your performance beats mine.” she moaned out as the clown continued to mark and lick her. He laughed into her stomach “oh sweet puppet that was only act one!…….this is a two parter!” he said before biting down on his favorite spot near her neck. Leech heard a tearing in his pants and before she knew it Penny's tendril was teasing her as if daring her to become aroused again. 

 

“Intermission’s over dear and for his next trick Pennywise is going to tear you apart with his thick cock!” he growled against her. The clown rubbed his thick alien cock in the slick mess before he pushed into her without mercy she could tell he had been holding back for too long when he sighed and moaned in relief. Luckily she was already still wet from his vicious tongue fucking so it didn't take long for her to adjust to his movements within her. She moaned enthusiastically he fucked her hard. “You like that puppet?” he growled pounding into her the ancient table under them threatened to break at any moment. “You like it when I take you like this? You feel so good around me. So wet, so tight.” The musical bells on his costume softly jingled with each thrust and the young nosferatu’s moans added lyrics to their sensual duet. His hand was back on her clit rubbing her as he pounded. Leech was so overstimulated her next orgasm building deep within her. “Tell me how much you love this, nice and loud so all will know who you belong to.” he demanded trying to get her to be even louder for him. 

 

“It feels so good Penny! So fucking good!” she sang out as he played her body like an instrument pulling whatever sound he wanted from her throat. 

 

“You want me to make you cum again? I’ll rip it right out of you little one, but only if you say my name for everyone to hear. You're mine Leech all MINE!” he roared getting more aggressive and feral by the second as his grand finale approached. His pace quickened his own mix of laughter and moans joined hers and Leech felt the orgasm tear through her screaming his name from overstimulation. Pennywise continued to fuck her as she squeezed him inside of her over and over until he could no longer hold back releasing himself deep within. The clown leaned down and kissed her sweat covered brow. “Hiding any other secret talents?” he panted. 

 

“I’ll try to come up with a few more.” she gave him a tired half grin before pushing herself back up and putting her shirt on. Pennywise poured the entire drink she made into his mouth in one go while Leech cleaned herself up. 

 

“Nice and sweet! Just like my favorite little leech!” he grinned at her

 

“You know you're supposed to sip that right?”

 

“guess you'll just have to make me another~” 

 

“One encore coming up then.” She spun a cup on her palm.

 

“CAN YOU NOT” came a shout from upstairs and the couple froze turning to the doorway.

 

“Pen……was Chucky home this whole time?”

 

“……….oops.”

 

“YES AND I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU PERVERTS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE KITCHEN FOR HOURS! WHAT I HEARD CAN NEVER BE UNHEARD.”

 

“Oh my fucking god why me.” Leech slammed her head against the wall while Pennywise crawled into the fridge and shut the door where he remained in shame for the rest of the night.


End file.
